Survival Of The Fittest
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: The Tributes are Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games instead of the 74th and forced to compete in a Quell where the rules are all different. With the Game turned on its head, no one is sure what to do, least of all Sky, a very unlikely Tribute. For Sky it's all about Survival, but for the vicious boy from 2 it's about Victory. Let the Games Begin. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Survival Of The Fittest**

_So I'm back!_

_Hello again everyone, and welcome to my second Hunger Games story. _

_**Premise**: The Tributes are Reaped for the 75th Hunger Games instead of the 74th and forced to compete in a Quell where the rules are all different. With the Game turned on its head, no one is sure what to do, least of all Sky, a very unlikely Tribute._

_This is a Cato/OC fic, with no love triangles or the like. There will be other romance pairings on the side of course, but Cato/Sky is the main one._

_Please enjoy._

_This is a slow, getting back into the flow chapter, and I hope to provide you with more soon!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Please welcome the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Lora Bedantine!"

The voice calls out over the hushed crowd and dutiful applause breaks out as the beautiful girl from District 1 strides out onto the stage, her pale blond hair a halo around a face that is haughty and proud.

She waves, her smile a perfect stage smile as she looks over us, eyes skimming over the faces of the families to the side, the families of the Tributes who had both died this year. One at the teeth of a monstrous rat-like mutation, and the other in their sleep, stabbed by the Victor before us trying to get further in the game.

She begins her speech, an insincere recitation of how proud we must be of our brave Tributes, and I close my eyes, trying not to listen, even as the words reverberate in my skull.

The boy had been my age, in my classes at school, a sweet lad with a talent for deep dive swimming and finding delicacies underwater. He'd been a nice enough sort, always out in the sun, always near the sea, and he'd died in some Arena far away, with no deep sea water for him to hide from the girl in front of us. She'd slit his throat while sleeping, him and the boy from her own District, before fighting it out with the girl from 2.

I open my eyes, surprised to feel that they are wet, and even more surprised when a piece of cloth appears in my field of vision.

Glancing around I look up at the tall boy now standing beside me, dark hair, gentle blue eyes in a tanned face. I recognise him as Darrien, another boy from my year group, and a friend of the boy who'd died. We'd always been on good terms, but he'd stuck to his group of young men, and I'd…well I'd been a bit of a loner.

"Thank you," I say quietly, drying my eyes, before looking back up at the stage where the girl is continuing her speech, "It doesn't seem real does it…"

"No," he agrees; voice a low pleasant tenor, "It doesn't. But it is. What we saw on that screen…it happened. She was the one to kill Patric."

"And here she is," I say quietly, shaking my head slightly, "God when does it end?"

"The speech?"

My lips curl upwards briefly before dropping again, "Yes, but not only." I sigh, "She killed Patric, next year a Tribute from 4 might kill one from 1 in revenge…and so on and so on…it never ends…"

"This coming year will be different," Darrien says quietly, and when I glance up at him with a raised eyebrow he arches his own in return, "The 75th Games…a Quarter Quell."

My stomach knots at the reminder and I let out a low shaky breath. My parents and the Teachers in school had taught us about the last Quarter Quell, about the 48 tributes that had gone in, with only one solitary Tribute returning to be crowned Victor. I knew that the first Quell had a twist as well, that the Districts selected a Tribute themselves through a voting process, and for a moment I feel ill, imagining the Tributes sent away, not because of chance, or bad luck…but because their District chose them.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" I say feebly and Darrien's soft scoff tells me just what he thinks of that idea.

"The Capitol loves new things, shiny innovations, and exciting twists. The Quells are all three." Darrien shakes his head, "It'll be bad."

"I salute the bravery of the Tributes from District 4." The girl onstage pronounces, almost as though speaking by rote, her face a mask of boredom as she looks out over the crowd, "They did their District proud, their alliance proud, and you their families should be proud of their sacrifice. I am sure they will be remembered."

"Do you think she even remembers their names?" Darrien murmurs quietly, his arms folded across his chest as he scowls at the girl standing on the stage, her golden hair waving glossily about her shoulders and her pale eyes heavy lidded with Capitol make up. She looks healthy and well cared for, dressed in rich fabrics, like a Victor…or at least like a Victor from District 1 or 2 usually looks.

I glance over at the parents of the fallen Patric, their red puffy eyes and the two little girls clutching their hands, staring up at the stage with strained expressions.

"I don't think that's something you can forget," I whisper back, turning my gaze back to the newest Victor on the stage where Finnick Odair and Mags Whittle, the two mentor Victors for our district are speaking to her, "I couldn't."

Darrien eyes me, blue eyes considering for a moment, "You're a bit of an odd one though aren't you Sky," he reminds me and my cheeks flush. I am an oddity here in District 4, among happy but intensely practical people, fishermen and sailors who live with the reality that any day on the sea could turn sour. There's no time for grieving or useless emotions like that when there is work to be done. It's why District 4 has done so well in the Hunger Games, comparatively to other Districts, and although we do not have an Academy for Tributes like 1 and the hyper competitive 2, we hold our own. I've always been strange, crying when creatures died, empathising with the strangest things, crippled with sentimentality. It's why I would make a truly appalling Tribute.

"I suppose so," I agree with him quietly as we leave the square, the two of us subconsciously falling into step and walking towards the sea, "I can't imagine how you could forget I guess."

"I dunno," Darrien sighs, sitting down on a rock by the shore, worn smooth by the elements, "It's hard to put yourself in those shoes without being in them."

I shiver, and so does he.

"May that never happen." I say softly, and he nods fervently in agreement.

* * *

><p>I awake with a start.<p>

For a moment reality is distorted around me, hazy memories of being trapped and the face of a blonde haired girl bending over me, sneering, dagger dripping blood in her hand layered over what my eyes see; the plain white weatherboards of my bedroom walls and the soothing sound of the sea just outside my window.

Slowly I sit up, disentangling myself from the sheets with a soft sigh and look out of the rough glass window, blinking up at the soft glow of pre-dawn. There is a soft mist hanging in the air, one that will be burnt off as soon as the sun truly rises, and for now the sea is bathed in soft blues and purples.

Slipping out of bed I slide my feet into my sandals, the only kind of shoe one could wear when traipsing in the sand, and get to my feet, tugging on a light robe as I pad out of my bedroom door and creep quietly out of our backdoor. Shutting it behind me I run lightly over grass, wet from dew and coarse from its sandy roots until I make it through the light tree cover and out onto the beach.

It's a perfect morning, almost glassy-calm on the water, and only the soft sounds of birdsong to disturb the peace. Normally boats would already be out in the bay at this time of the morning, heading out into the open waters, but it's Reaping Day, and no one really works on Reaping Day.

The Capitol declares it a holiday, that no one should have to work on such a day of celebration. It's a rare day of reprieve from work…but no one enjoys it. Not the little children…not the grizzled old men, fingers swollen from knot work and especially not the parents or the young people whose names are drawn, year after year.

This year is the year of the 75th Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell, and for months everyone has been uneasy.

The reason everyone has been uneasy is because usually, according to those who have been around for past Quarter Quells, usually the President announces the twist one or two months before the Reaping, declaring it to the public.

This year there has been silence, apart from the news filtered through that the Quell announcement will be made _after _the Tributes are Reaped.

If their intention was to unnerve us…they certainly have succeeded.

I sit down on a rock left exposed by the high tide and tuck my knees under my chin.

I am 17 this year, with my name in the bowl 6 times. It's a high count since as a food producing District, and a reasonably prosperous one at that few people exchange Reaping tokens for food. Next year will be my final time in the pool, and then after that I shall be free.

Two more chances.

I look up as I hear footsteps crunching on the sand and I smile as I recognise the young man walking towards me, hands firmly tucked in his pockets. I move over silently and he joins me, sitting like a warm fire at my side, blue eyes looking out at the rapidly lightening waters.

Darrien is my best friend, my first, real friend and I feel like I've known him forever, the brother I never had, and I know he feels the same about me

"I thought I'd find you here." Darrien's voice is soft and I look up at his pleasant face, lightly tanned from the sun, dark hair gleaming in the light of the new day's sun, "Fretting."

"I'm not fretting," I scoff at him lightly, and he shoots me a look of pure disbelief, "I'm not!"

"Uh huh…" He drawls the words and then laughs when I elbow him, "You know worrying about it won't change anything Sky."

I know it, of course I know it, but I roll my eyes at him anyway, "Of course not, it's not my choice, but…"

He shakes his head at me, "There is no 'but' Sky, either you will be Reaped, or you won't. Same with me."

I sigh, "You can't truly be that calm over this."

"Of course not." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I lean against him, taking a small measure of comfort from his warmth and strength, "But there is nothing to be done about it."

"And if you are Reaped?" I ask softly, "What then?"

"Then I fight like hell for the chance to come back home." He presses a kiss to the top of my head, "I'm less worried about myself than I am about you."

"Because I can't even spear a fish without feeling guilty?" My words are flippant but the reality is not a laughing matter. He and I both know I would make a very, very poor Tribute. Along with my tendency to empathise with everything, I also suffer from a small genetic impairment of my eyes. It makes them quite weak, and I would suffer for it in any kind of combative situation.

Both of us know; if I am reaped…it is almost a certainty that I would die.

"We'll be just fine," he says it softly but firmly and I relax in his arms, wanting to believe it is true. No more needs to be said, and so we just sit there, wrapped up in one another, as the sun rises over the sea.

* * *

><p>I'm startled from my memories by the sound of the train carriage door opening.<p>

For a moment I'm disoriented, smelling the almost overpowering scent of rich, fresh baked foods on the tables behind us, feeling the warm velvet material of the chair I'm curled up on, the cold glass beside my cheek. None of it is familiar and my mind reels, scrambling to right itself.

Then I remember and I wish I'd stayed in that almost catatonic state.

"Schuyler Cavendish!" The escort had called out, and I'd staggered on my way up to the stage, collapsing as I went, held up by a peacekeeper on one arm as I threw up my meagre breakfast on the sandy soil, before the whole of Panem.

But that wasn't the worst.

"Darrien McNamara!" she twittered as I swayed there on the stage, and all I'd wanted to do was cry. I could see the looks of pity on the faces all around the stage, heard the soft gasps. We weren't a huge community here, and everyone knew everyone else, and knew that for the last six months Darrien and I had been inseparable.

Now…now we are tributes together.

I glance around and see Darrien rising to his feet, offering his hand to Finnick Odair and then to Mags as they come to join us. It'd been their entrance to the train carriage that had stirred me. Slowly I get to my feet as well, feeling numb and dazed as Finnick brushed a kiss to the back of my hand and Mags gave me a warm grandmotherly hug.

"We know this is a bit of a shock to you both." Mags voice was soft, full of the burr and thick brogue of someone raised on the ships of 4 could have, "All I can say is that both of us are here to help you…as much as we can."

"Do you know what the twist is?" Darrien asks, glancing at me worriedly, "Obviously it's not about the Tributes being reaped this time…"

"Obviously…" Finnick agreed, his green eyes also flicking to me, concern in them. I'm worrying them, I realise and try to gather myself back together, "Which presents a whole new set of worries."

"Like?" I ask softly, stepping closer to Darrien, and feeling his arm curl protectively about my shoulder, "Like what?"

"The twist could be anything." Mags says softly, eyeing the arm with a sad smile, "Anything at all."

"You mean anything unpleasant." Finnick corrected, also eyeing the arm, "It's never pleasant…and I'm sorry I have to ask, rude as it might be…but are you two…" and he made a rude hand gesture.

"Us?" I squeak, cheeks flushing horribly.

"God no!" Darrien looks horrified which makes Finnick crack up laughing, only to yelp as Mags smacks him sharply.

"Finnick!" She scolds him, "What a rude thing to ask!"

"What?" He holds up his hands defensively, "I had to know! He was holding her!"

"We're best friends…" I correct him, "He's like my brother."

"She's my baby sister." Darrien agrees, "Nothing like that….ergh… gross…"

I nod in agreement and Finnick chuckles.

"Duly noted. But it's a shame, could have been a great card to use…ah well…"

"The twist will be revealed tonight after they show the Reapings," Mags informs us, and I see even Finnick looks surprised, "The message came through just as we got on the train."

"Secretive…" I say softly and Finnick nods, frowning, "That's not good."

"You're right there sweetheart," he pats my shoulder, "It's not good at all."

* * *

><p>Watching the Reaping's is like having teeth extracted.<p>

District 1 is collected and composed, the girl beautiful and pale blonde like the Victor from last year, Lora Bedantine. I wonder if they have a similar nature, and watching her toss the waves of perfect cornsilk gold, and bat those pale eyes I think I would be foolish to underestimate her. The boy has an infectious smile and cheeky salute, winking at the camera as he is chosen. Both look unsurprised, and ready, and I lick my lips nervously, for the millionth time that day, rubbing them red raw.

District 2 is worse.

The girl is small, dark haired and intense. She's a condensed, fierce ball of energy, radiating her excitement and enthusiasm. She's excited to be chosen and her eyes gleam as she takes her place. She terrifies me even though a screen. This is a girl who is supremely confident, and someone who won't let anything get in her way.

The boy is worse.

A name is called and an instant later a strong voice is calling out, "I volunteer as Tribute!". The crowd parts and reveals a boy who is a head or two taller than most of the others, with huge broad shoulders and a coldly handsome face. He's fair, with bright blue eyes that look into the camera for a long moment before he strides onto the stage.

He looks like he could take me apart with his bare hands and all I want is to shrink back into Darrien and forget that this boy could be the one to end my life.

His partner looks tiny in comparison but she grins at him, a feral grin that says 'bring it on' and he returns the look as the cameras fade out.

"Damn…" Finnick whistles softly.

District 3 aren't memorable, the two young tributes shaking as they are chosen, looking petrified as their tugged from the stage.

And then it's our turn.

I look like a wreck, pale and terrified as throw up in panic, and I close my eyes in embarrassment. Finnick pats my knee lightly and leans over, "Look at it this way sweetheart, no one will be threatened by you. That's not a bad thing."

I shoot him a look and he nods back seriously. He means it and I feel a little bit better.

Just a little.

The rest of the tributes don't scare me like the ones from 1 and 2 but I do note the girl from 5 as well as the huge hulking boy from 11, as well as his tiny 12 year old District partner. Another 12 year old is Reaped at District 12 until suddenly her sister is there, calling out, voice strong and commanding.

"I volunteer!" She cries and I feel my eyes widening, "I volunteer as Tribute!"

"Wow…" Finnick breathes as she takes to the stage, and then the sweet faced boy who is her District partner, "You don't see that very often."

"Or ever." Mags agrees and we look at her questioningly, "There's never been a District 12 volunteer."

"Not ever?" I look back at the screen where the girls face fades from view, "Really?"

"Not ever." Finnick nods, and whistles, "Damn…this is going to be an interesting year."

"Don't say that yet Finnick," Mags scolds as Darrien takes my hand in his, "We don't know the twist yet."

"Well…we're about to," Finnick nods at the screen and the smiling face of Caesar Flickerman who is talking about the concept of the Quell. Like everyone doesn't know just what a Quell is.

I look at Darrien helplessly and he smiles weakly back.

"No matter what." He says softly, and I see Finnick turn to listen out of the corner of my eye, "I have your back, and I know you have mine."

I nod and I see Mags smile softly, "No matter what." I agree as the screen changes once more to reveal President Snow.

The leader of Panem steps up onto the podium and smiles beneficently at the crowd.

"People of Panem." He announces and my stomach knots in cramps, "Welcome to another Quarter Quell!" The crowd cheers and I lick my lips again, wincing as the raw skin tugs, "This year we will welcome another 24 valiant tributes who will struggle for glory and Victory!" he reached out and plucked an envelope from the box held by a slim, silent boy standing beside the podium.

He paused and I feel the room hold its collective breath.

"This year, the year of the 75th Hunger Games, and the 3rd Quarter Quell we wish to remind the Districts that only through strength and co-operation can we truly succeed and thrive." The president's voice seemed to reach into my very brain, "Therefore, this year, more than one Tribute can and will win the Hunger Games!" Gasps filled the hall and in our train carriage both Darrien and Finnick's hands tighten, one on my hand and the other my knee respectively.

"This year the Tributes will compete together, to survive one of the most deadly arenas ever constructed." The President announces to more gasps and cheers, "To win, they simply have to survive three weeks. Any tributes alive after three weeks will be a Victor and be honoured as such."

"Oh my god…" Darrien breathes.

I'm not so enthralled with the idea, my eyes fixed on the President as he raises his hands.

"There is one more condition. Each Tribute will be tethered to another, their lives to one another. If one dies…the other will perish as well. They have to work together…for if one dies then both die. The partners will be chosen by popular vote and cannot be from the same District."

He smiles at the camera, "Happy Hunger Games…and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!"

The screen goes dark and the four of us sit there in stunned silence before Finnick breaks it with a soft whistle.

"Well…" he says, turning to us, "This changes, _everything_…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Survival Of The Fittest**

_So here we are again, chapter 2 and we're zooming on through. _

_In this chapter Sky and Darrien reach the Capitol, begin their plotting and meet two of their fellow Tributes. Also Finnick uses that conniving mind of his and gets to work on bringing his Tributes safely back home._

_As you know the twist is that every Tribute is matched up with another one, as you read this chapter, and the ones following, be sure to let me know which matchups you like. I have some ideas, but I'm mostly open minded!_

_Review responses are at the bottom of the page._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I don't sleep well, needless to say.

My thoughts are too fast, tumbling through my head in a way I can't even focus on. Stray ideas about survival, about the fact that many tributes could survive, that my life, my very existence would be tied and reliant on another Tribute. I could run, and hide and fight as well as a Career, and if my partner was killed I would still be dead. It's a terrifying thought, and I wonder how the true Careers reacted to the revelations. They would have been trained to rely only on themselves…and now, that's changed.

I wish desperately that I could be partners with Darrien, but the rules are clear. No District partners. Which leaves 22 other young men and women who could potentially be paired with me.

It's that thought that I wake up with, blinking up at the black polished ceiling with a small frown, before sitting up and rolling determinedly out of bed.

I clean up before heading out of my room and finding my way to the mentor rooms, and its only there that I hesitate. It's still early, and besides, which one would I talk to? I only know them from sight, and legend, and our discussions yesterday.

Mags is the longest surviving Tribute in our District, she's over 80 years old and was a Tribute and Victor in one of the earliest Hunger Games. She has mentored over 60 years of Tributes, she has seen over 120 young men and women leave home, and a scant handful return. She was there for the First and Second Quells. She had to vote in the First, to choose a Tribute, and she had to mentor the four Tributes for the Second…none of whom came home.

Finnick's legend is far more recent, and one I am far more familiar with. His is the first Hunger Games I remember. I was seven, and I remember watching the screen, watching the young boy, whose face was vaguely familiar. I remember being so happy he came home, and so heartbroken that the girl, strong and quiet, did not. He won because of his beauty, his charm and talent. He won convincingly, without any real doubt as to his success, and I cannot imagine ever being so confident in myself.

So I hesitate outside their rooms, before turning away, heading towards the dining car. I hear a sound behind me and turn around to see a tousled bronze head and bright sea green eyes smiling at me.

"Just the girl I wanted to see…" Finnick waves me in, and helpless to refuse I obey, blinking at him stupidly, "Sit, sit!" he waves me to a chair and I perch on it nervously, "Seriously? Kitten you look like you're about to topple off that. Relax okay? I don't bite. Well not hard…and not if you don't want me to." He wiggles his eyebrows, but I know he's not actually serious. He's trying to get me to relax…

I hope.

I give him a small smile and slowly lean back, relaxing in the chair and I see him relax a little too, and smile.

"There that's better. Okay…so…you're Schuyler."

"Sky," I nod, "And you're Finnick."

"Yes I am." He grins and nods back, "Excellent. First name terms already, we're cooking. Okay, well…this is a whole new game now. New rules, new tactics, new everything. It's hard to work on a strategy with you now…simply because that pretty wrist is going to be chained to someone else, who might absolutely ruin that potential strategy."

"You wanted to work on a strategy? Now?"

"The sooner the better, don't you think?" He looks at me; head cocked and then smacks his forehead lightly, laughing softly, "Oh sorry, got ahead of myself there didn't I? I'm going to be your primary mentor Sky. Every year Mags and I take a Tribute each and focus all our efforts on them. Most of the Districts do it that way too, barring one or two of them, and a few share the responsibility. And some…well they choose the more likely of the two and then both of them focus on the one Tribute. Which…is idiotic if you ask me."

"Why do you think it's idiotic?"

"Because this isn't a Game where the most deadly Tribute wins." Finnick smiles at my surprised face, "I know they make it seem like it is, with the scores and the odds, but it isn't. You don't know how many times I've seen the most deadly Tribute die before the end, simply because they were the obvious threat. This game is about Survival, this year more than any other. Now…tell me…what are your skills Sky? What do we have to work with here?"

I pull a face.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." Finnick points at me and then wiggles his finger in a 'no-no' gesture, "An absolute lie. Everyone has something, some talent; some knack that used properly can get them further. Even if it's looking like you're not a threat. Remember that…there are no weaknesses, only mistakes people exploit."

I shake my head at him.

"I can't use a trident well, I can't spear well. I was the worst at them in my class. I can't see properly, my eyes blur. And I…" I look down, "I can't kill. I'm sure people say that…and you think that when the time comes they will be able to. But…I truly believe that I can't…I cannot kill."

"That's not likely to be an issue in this particular game." Finnick reassures me, sliding off the bed and taking a seat next to me, green eyes softening, "The most important thing is that we find what it is that will make the Capitol love you, and use it. We need to get you a Partner who can fight, who can protect you if you need it. It's really unfortunate that Darrien can't be it…or that we can't make a deal to get you someone good. But we'll do our best okay? Trust me."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" I ask him softly, tucking a knee up under my chin, "Darrien refuses to believe that I might die, but you…you barely know me."

Finnick's eyes soften even more and he reaches out, taking one of my hands in his, "You remind me of someone. Someone I care for very much."

"Really?" I stare at him, intrigued, "Who?"

"Can't say. But…" he leans in with a small smile, "If my instincts are right, and they usually are sweetheart, then you can be sure I will do everything in my power to bring you home. Will you trust me?"

I don't have much choice, but I find that that isn't a factor for me. I do trust him, already.

"I trust you." I say softly and relax into him as he pulls me into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>We reach the Capitol soon after breakfast and are greeted with a huge, cheering crowd. It seems like the whole Capitol has turned out to greet the Tributes, and many wave eagerly at us as Darrien and I emerge.<p>

Darrien holds back, uncertain, uncomfortable with the pressing swell of people, flinching as photograph flashes blind him. He hesitates, drawing back but I tighten my grip on his arm.

"This is important." I whisper to him, smiling at the crowd, and seeing some respond eagerly, like hungry cats wanting food, "Some of these people could be sponsors, or at the very least they may speak favourably of us." I'm simply repeating Finnick's words to me, and I take Darrien's hand in mine, leading him down into the crowd.

He's stiff and awkward, giving the cooing women hesitant and unsure smiles as he walks beside me, stopping now and again for photographs and autographs.

I find myself enjoying it, smiling at the people and talking to them as I sign the pamphlets they carry. They detail the calendar of the 75th Games and I scan them eagerly as I sign them before handing them back warmly. They respond well to the attention, and I feel their approval like warmth. They may be the enemy, the Capitol, our oppressors, but I need these people…and I need them to like me. And I see no evil in them. They are simply little birds, innocent, empty headed, twittering away.

So I smile, I sign, I listen and I can see Finnick's approving grin from where he stands, waiting by the car, many women clustered near him, practically swooning at the sight of him.

Finally I take pity on Darrien who has attached a man with bright green skin who is cooing over him and saying things like, "Oh I hope you win I could just eat you up!" and my friend looks rather harried. So I snag his arm, drawing him away from his adoring fan, and we slide into the car, the doors shutting behind us as Mags and Finnick join us.

"Well done you two…" Finnick grins at us, "Darrien you're apparently even a catch when you're terrified, and Sky you had everyone wanting more."

Mags smacks him lightly over the head and he yelps, looking at her with a look of pure betrayal, "Oh stop that," she scolds, "You're tormenting the poor darlings. We're heading for the Tribute centre now." She informs us, "The running order is…a little different this year."

"Training first. Then Interviews and finally the night before the Games…the Parade, where you will be in a carriage with your Team Partner." Finnick informs us and I swallow nervously and take Darrien's hand in mine, which he squeezes gently, "When we get to the Tribute centre, you two have to come up with me to see the roof." He grins, "It's the best place in the whole building. Trust me."

I eye him suspiciously, and he flashes me an innocent grin, making me even more suspicious.

He's up to something.

* * *

><p>It turns out I am correct.<p>

Finnick lets us look around our apartment, which is dominated in soft creams and blues of all shades, supposedly for our water status as a District I suspect. The dining room is huge and outrageously opulent with chandeliers and a huge table. Down the hallway are the rooms, each with our names on them. My room is soft blue, and when I turn on the viewing walls it immediately turns to an underwater landscape, turning my new room into an underwater paradise.

I don't get to enjoy it long simply because Finnick appears, a harried Darrien in tow and drags us both back to the lift, taking us straight up to the roof as he promised he would. The lift opens onto the entry to District 12's floor, the huge doors nearby proclaiming their apartment, but Finnick leads us to a nondescript door to the side which leads up a short flight of stairs to the roof. The sky is open above us, stars rendered invisible by all the light around us and I sigh sadly, looking around. There is a tiled patio to the front of the door and to the side, and around behind the door is a small oasis of greenery with a bench in the middle.

"Right…" Finnick leads us into the garden, "Note this now, this is the only place, here or in the Arena that is not bugged. They can't get bugs up here…too much wind and sound interference." He grins at us, "So this is the place to concoct anything you don't want the Capitol to hear. The only place." He leans in as Darrien takes a seat on the grass, me beside him, "Now…first things first, I have a tidbit from a source, you needn't ask how I know…just trust I know. This year the Training Centre footage is being shown to the Capitol."

"What?" I stare at him, "They get to see us? But that's supposed to be the time we learn how to defend ourselves. To survive…"

"Well they want to give the Capitol more time to get to know you, and to choose partners. This is imperative, since it starts tomorrow. The Capitol will vote in two camps, Strategy," and he holds up a finger, "Or, Sentiment." Another finger.

"What does that mean for us?" Darrien glances at me and then back at him.

"That means they are going to vote for strong Tributes to partner one another in a strategic move so that when they bet on them, they have a better chance of winning…or they will vote on partners they find…appealing. Intriguing hmm?"

"Darrien could pull of a Strategic match," I say softly and he looks at me sharply, "He could get paired with another Career easily."

"No!" He says sharply, shaking his head, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"I think he disagrees kitten." Finnick grins at me, and I give him a look.

"It's the smartest move."

"No." He leans over and takes my hand in his, "You need to be paired with a Career, and you are my first priority."

"Me? With a Career?" I snort softly, "What, the blonde from 1? She looks trustworthy. Or the boy? Or the girl from 2? Or that boy from 2? Did you see him? He could snap my neck in one twist of those hands. I'm not going anywhere near the Careers."

"I'm afraid Darrien's right." Finnick sighs and joins us on the grass, "You need someone to protect you. It won't just be clever tricks, food, scavenging, hunting. You need to be able to fight. And so you need someone there who is skilled to balance you out."

"Which do you think is stronger?" Darrien asks, looking up at Finnick, "Strategy or Sentiment?"

"Sentiment." Finnick's response is immediate, "There are more Capitol members who watch for purely that reason rather than monetarily. It's not just the rich who vote. Everyone does. And I can assure you that right now there is an explosion out there of people supporting different matchups of Tributes. And some will involve you."

"Both of us." Darrien insists and my mentor nods.

I shake my head and Finnick sighs, "Just…let's see how tomorrow goes. Okay? You never know. Alright let's go. Mags will be waiting, with Dinner I'm sure. Just remember, the Capitol will be watching tomorrow and the other days of training. None of the other tributes or Mentors know okay? Just us, and we need to keep it that way."

"Advantage." Darrien nods and I look at him in surprise as he helps me to my feet, "I get it."

We head back down the stairs and re-enter the landing for 12 when the lift pings and a group of people enter. I recognise Haymitch Abernathy, the mentor for 12 and their only living Victor and then I look behind him at the strong, stoic face of the girl from 12, and the blond haired boy.

"Haymitch!" Finnick walks forward, grin bright as he shakes the other Victor's hand, "I was enjoying the night air, how are you?"

"Well if it isn't the popinjay of 4." Haymitch's voice is dry but he clasps Finnick's hand in his, "These yours for this year?" his eyes scan over me and then Darrien, "Bad luck…"

I flush with embarrassment, as Darrien scowls at him.

"That's a matter of opinion." Finnick replies smoothly, "I quite like them, they've got character. And these are yours." He bows over the girl's hand, "And what are your names? I'm afraid I can't remember…"

A lie, I know enough about Finnick to know he never forgets a name like that.

"Katniss." The girl looks wildly uncomfortable, trying to draw her hand back from his, which only makes him tighten his grip, "Katniss Everdeen, and this is Peeta."

"Peeta Mellark." The boy smiles, and it's a warm, bright smile, full of charm. It reminds me of Finnick's only without the sensual edge to it.

I move forward, knowing our Mentor is giving us some networking time, but Darrien hangs back, unsure.

"I'm Sky." I greet them, reaching out to detach Finnick's hand from Katniss, "And that's Darrien." He waves awkwardly and I roll my eyes.

Katniss gives me an unsure but game smile and I smile back, shaking her hand warmly and releasing it to shake Peeta's, "You're from 4."

"That's right." I nod, "Sea District."

"You're the one who…" she hesitates and then bulldozes on, "You threw up at the Reaping."

Ergh.

"That's me I'm afraid." I admit, cheeks flushing, "I was…terrified."

"So was I." Peeta reassures me quickly, winking, "I thought I was going to be sick, I think the only reason I didn't was because the numbness was in my stomach as well as everywhere else."

I laugh softly and Haymitch coughs, walking forward to push open the doors to their apartment, "Best be going, fraternising isn't encouraged after all. See you round Odair."

Katniss and Peeta follow him but the boy pauses beside me as he goes, adding, "It was really nice to meet you Sky, and you too Darrien. I'll see you both tomorrow…for training?" And then he too is gone and the door closes behind him.

Finnick beams at me as he steps into the lift, pressing a hand to his heart as the three of us descend.

"I'm so proud right now…you have no idea."

I roll my eyes as Darrien smiles at me, "Charm and Brawn." He says quietly, "That's District 4."

Finnick slings an arm over both our shoulders and grins at us both.

"That I can work with. I think you're both going to surprise a lot of people tomorrow. I can't wait!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Pugs101<strong> - Yes I am back! And yes so is Darrien. I missed him so much last time around, and he was only in the story for a fifth of it which is crazy. I can't spoil his fate in this one but hopefully this time it will be happier. Skato 5eva

**KittyKat6625** - Thank you so much, and I hope SOTF will live up to it's predecessor. I'm still settling into the groove, so we'll see.

**ZambletheZombie** - Me too! So excited!

**ghwitch15** - Yes Darrien is back with us, and I love him too. And I may let him live this time...maybe...maybe not...you'll just have to wait and see mm? And yes the twist is one I've been chewing over for a while, and I'm absolutely keen to take some Matchup suggestions from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Survival Of The Fittest**

_**So here we are again, chapter 3.**_

_**This was actually mostly completed a few days ago, but my great aunt died this week, and her funeral was emotionally draining. That plus work has left me feeling too wrung out to finish this chapter. As such it may not be my finest work...but I'm pretty happy with it. **_

_**In this chapter Sky makes some friends, and forms an alliance. And she has her first confrontations with Cato.**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Responses are at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Walking into the training centre, day 1 of training, the only word I have to describe the atmosphere is tense.

There are discs arrayed in front of the balcony where the Gamemakers are reclined, observing our every movement, and each disc is inscribed with a district number and 'Male' or 'Female'. I take my place on my allotted disc and let out a deep breath.

On one side of me is District 3, looking nervous. The girl is looking around the Training centre, eyes wide and she has a nervous habit of picking at the skin around her fingernails. One or two of them are already raw and bloody, but still she worries at the others, and I have to look away. The boy is calmer, more agitated and nervous than compulsive. His inquisitive hazel eyes meet mine and he jumps slightly before giving an embarrassed grin and looking down.

I smile back and turn to look at District 5's tributes, including the girl I'd noticed at the Reapings. The boy is obviously a nervous sort, he's trembling already and he gives small involuntary flinches at every unexpected noise. He's got a sweet, baby face with nice, gentle features, and a part of me aches for him. He has no chance on his own, and quietly I hope for a partner for him who will be able to look after him.

The girl is smaller than him, delicately fine boned with a sharp, intent, pale face. Her amber eyes are shrewd, and are already watching me as I scan the others. I meet her gaze and after a moment she smiles, and inclines her head slightly. I return the gesture and then turn to the front.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the girl from 2 eyeing Darrien, sizing him up before turning away, seemingly satisfied with her inspection. The boy from 1 is watching him too, but with more curiosity than anything else. My neck prickles and I turn my head slightly to meet the cool blue gaze of the tall boy from 2.

We stare at each other for long moments until he arches an eyebrow and yawns, turning away as though bored. Affronted I turn back to the front and watch as a woman takes to the raised dais.

She introduces herself as Atala, the Head Trainer, and proceeds to inform us all of the rules. We're not to fight with one another and we're not to try and hurt another Tribute. She also advises us to be even handed in our training, studying weapons, but also survival skills.

And then we're let loose, to do as we wish.

And instantly the District 2 boy is there and standing in front of me and Darrien, meeting my partner's eyes dead on and offering him his hand.

"4. I'm Cato, District 2."

Darrien hesitates and then shakes his hand politely, his other hand resting lightly on my shoulder, "Darrien, District 4. And this is Sky."

Cato glances at me, and I see his lip curl before the boy from 1 is there and taking Darrien's hand in his, big friendly grin in place, "I'm Marvel, from 1, and that's Glimmer…" the beautiful flaxen blonde flicks her hair over her shoulder and gives him a little wink and wave, "And this is…"

"If you even think about introducing me Marvel," the girl from 2's voice is low, but it cuts through his words like a knife, "Then I'm going to chop your nuts off. I don't need any man to introduce me. I'm Clove. The only District 2 Tribute who matters."

Cato scoffs, but I see Darrien's lips curl up slightly as he shakes her hand, and then Clove turns to me, sharp eyes scanning my face, "Soft little thing aren't you."

I'm not sure how to answer that, it's not really a question after all, but I just decide to shrug, "In some ways. Yes." I say, and her lips curl up in a catlike smile before she turns away.

"Honest. I like that. Well, come on idiots." She strolls off, and like puppy dogs Glimmer and the boys trail after her. Darrien hesitates, and looks back at me, who hasn't moved from my disc and I shake my head.

"You go. I'm going to…look at other options."

Darrien nods, and gives me a quick hug, whispering, "Good luck," before he follows the others. I watch him go and see Cato look back at me.

His face is inscrutable, a small frown on his lips, and he looks at me dead on, as though trying to figure me out. I don't think he does, because he turns away, still frowning, and I let out the breath I'm holding.

Turning away I make my way over towards the fire-starting station, settling myself down for the demonstration, when suddenly Peeta, the blond boy from 12, is there and smiling.

"May I join you?"

"Of course." I smile up at him, unable to help myself from smiling back at him. His face is so warm and open, there's a real honesty there, and I have to trust my gut that he's someone I can put my trust in.

He sits beside me, and the two of us learn about fire-starting, before trying to learn ourselves. I turn out to be pretty alright at it, back at 4 there had been a few campfires on the beach and fish cooking over it, so I had a little bit of practice.

Peeta is awful at it.

Five minutes and I'm doubled over laughing silently as he puts out a fire on his shirt. What was worse was that it wasn't even his fire; he'd caught his sleeve on the trainers fire.

"You're rotten at this." I inform him, still giggling helplessly and he laughs, nodding ruefully.

"Did you set yourself on fire Peeta?" Katniss joins us, looking bemused at Peeta's sleeve but amused at our antics, "Aren't you supposed to be a baker's boy?"

"Really?" I smile at him, "You're a baker?"

"My dad is." He shrugs, cheeks pinking at the attention, looking up a little bashfully at Katniss, "I know a bit. Katniss though," he informs me proudly, "Katniss is the best shot in 12."

"Really?" it's my turn to look at Katniss in appreciation, and she looks half annoyed at Peeta's bragging about her, and half flustered at the attention, "That's amazing. Can I see?"

"Maybe a bit later…" she nods over at the Careers, who are hogging the combat stations. Glimmer has the bow and seems to be insisting on using it despite being a rather mediocre shot.

"You're way better than her." Peeta informs Katniss, who gives him a small, unsure smile, "really you are."

"Thanks." She looks at me and shrugs, "So…what can you do?"

"Not much I'm afraid…" I admit quietly, picking at the grass of the station, embarrassed, "Back at 4, when I'm not in school, I work in the Archives in the Justice Building. Cataloguing books isn't exactly a translatable skill is it…"

Katniss shakes her head, and I appreciate her honesty, but Peeta gives her a look, "I'm sure there's something." He informs me, sounding so much like Finnick that I'm startled, "You're likable. That's good."

"Nice." Katniss rolls her eyes at him and gets to her feet, "You know, I think the Careers are going to stay in those stations the whole time. They're not going to give anyone else a shot. Or give anyone a chance to get to know them."

"Do you want to get to know them?" Peeta looks at her, surprised, "They're Careers after all…"

"Not really." She sighs, "But whoever they're paired with will feel much safer going into that Arena. Maybe it will be you Sky. You're a 4 after all."

"Doesn't seem to matter much does it?" I remark dryly and she nods slowly.

"You don't think you'll be with them?" Peeta asks softly, a small confused frown on his face, "But you're a Career, District 4 is always with them."

"Not this year." Katniss says it before I can, and I look up at her. She understands, she's practical, but Peeta…he's an idealist.

"I'm hardly the image of a Career am I Peeta?" I give a small smile, spreading my arms and the boy from 12 laughs softly with a shake of his head.

"Your partner is with them though." Katniss notes softly, watching Darrien curiously, "Why is that?"

"Because he can," I say, tilting my head, "We'd rather not alienate everyone Day 1."

"We." She smiles slightly, and nods, like it makes sense, "You are working together. You're a team."

"Of course." I lean back comfortably, "Darrien's my best friend."

Peeta looks startled, "Really? Before Reaping Day?"

"Yeah." I shrug, "It was bad enough hearing my name called but then…"

"That must have been hard." Katniss eyes me with interest and then turns away, "Shall we try another station?"

"Let's." Peeta scrambles to his feet and offers me his hand, "Preferably something without fire?"

I take his hand with a smile, and the three of us leave the fire station together.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passes reasonably quietly, until late afternoon when the three of us decide to go to a combat station.<p>

Katniss' observation about them hogging the weapons stations had been correct, they haven't left them all day, and we've seen other tributes lingering, hoping to get a turn, only to slip away, intimidated by the vicious accuracy of 2.

The girl from 12 isn't intimidated though, and she walks right past Cato decapitating dummies with frightening ferocity to the archery range. Peeta and I follow her, and I feel Darrien glance over at me, and then at Cato.

Katniss picks up the bow, hefting it in her grasp and giving a small smile, obviously pleased with the balance, but no sooner does she reach for an arrow than Cato is there, sweaty and glaring.

"What do you think you're doing 12?" he snarls softly, as the others join him, Darrien hovering between them and me, unsure.

"Practicing." Katniss looks back at him unflinchingly, "Why?"

"You're from 12." Cato sneers slightly, "It's a waste of time and the trainer's efforts."

Katniss just looks at him steadily and turns to the targets, and I suddenly feel my mouth opening and words tumbling out.

"What'll you give us if she hits them?"

Peeta stares at me.

So does Darrien.

Katniss looks surprised.

Cato looks furious.

And I realise that we've attracted an audience, all the other tributes are watching, avidly.

My cheeks flush but I don't back down.

"She won't hit them." Cato rolls his eyes, "Don't you know anything 4?"

"More than you apparently," I clench my fists behind my back to hide their trembling, forcing myself to meet those sharp blue eyes, "She'll hit."

"What do you know sweetheart?" Cato scoffs softly, "You're just a little fish in a very large pond." He walks forward until we're almost nose to nose, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll hit," Katniss' voice rings out and we, and everyone else, turns to look at her and the arrow in her hand, "Three shots?"

"Alright 12," he takes a step back from me and towards the targets, "Let's see it."

He's smirking, he doesn't think she's true, and neither do Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. Darrien looks uncertain but I just have to look at the expression of satisfaction on Peeta's face and the calm stance of Katniss to know I'm right.

The first arrow flies, and strikes dead true, right in the centre of the target's head.

I hear gasps, and the smirk is wiped from Cato's face.

The second one flies and hits the centre of the chest, and now Cato looks worried. Restrained sounds of excitement come from behind me, and I glance back to see the eager tributes clustered around the station.

Katniss is focused, unaware, and the third arrow flies true striking in the tiny target on the throat of the dummy.

Wild cheering breaks out behind us, and Katniss looks around in shock at the clapping tributes.

"That...is awesome." Clove says, and shoots Glimmer a wicked smirk, "She'd not only wipe the floor with you Glimmer, she'd polish it as well!"

Peeta is clapping too, looking pleased, and Darrien's tactfully hiding his smile from the shocked, and clearly furious Cato.

The big tribute stares at the girl from 12 and then nods, face impassive except for the blue eyes which are blazing, "I misjudged you 12." He turns away and pauses beside me, "Watch yourself little fish," he breathes in my ear, "You're no use to her either. Or anyone."

I don't reply as he goes, but as I watch Katniss bashfully put the bow away a part of me wonders if that's true.

Any partner I have…will I just be a burden to them?

* * *

><p>I'm quiet over dinner that night and I know Finnick's noticed. Darrien's been shooting me worried looks too, and Mags is just observing silently, waiting for someone to break the silence.<p>

Naturally it's Finnick.

"So, how was training?" He asks us brightly, even though he'd asked us the exact same thing the moment we arrived back at our floor this afternoon.

"It was…" Darrien begins, and Finnick shoots him a look, shutting him up instantly.

"If you say, it was good, so help me god Curly I will smack you on the nose."

Darrien subsides, chastened and Mags rolls her eyes, putting down her knife and fork.

"What Finnick means to ask is what happened today?" She says calmly, looking between the two of us gently, "Something obviously did. The two of you have been quiet all night."

Darrien glances at me and sighs softly.

"There was a confrontation." He begins, and Finnick leans in, listening intently. He tells the story to the two mentors, only pausing to answer the odd question from Finnick and when it's done, my mentor leans back and looks at me.

"So you called out a Career. Ballsy." He's smiling though, green eyes bright, "God I would have loved to have seen the look on his face when those arrows hit. Was it priceless? I bet it was priceless."

I can't help it. I grin, and he laughs.

"Finnick." Mags scolds him, but she smiles too, "So you've both made alliances, that's good."

Cato's words come back to me and the smile fades from my face. Darrien and Mags have fallen into an intense discussion however so the only person who notices is my sharp eyed mentor, who moves his chair closer and takes my hand in his.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" I look at him and relent, leaning in, "Cato spoke to me, after. He said 'Watch yourself little fish. You're no use to her either. Or anyone.'" I look at Finnick who is frowning thoughtfully, "Is he right? Am I just…going to be a burden?"

"What?" he stares at me, shocked and then barks a soft laugh, "No!"

"But I…"

"Listen Sky," he presses my hand to his lips and smiles at me warmly, "You're not a fighter, there's no point in lying about that. But you've got your own skills. Darrien told me earlier that you were good with fire, and your scores that you told me for plant identification, and foraging? Those were high, far higher than mine were. And you're good with knots right? Try the trapping station. You're a survivor…not a killer. You're not going to be a burden on anyone…you're going to keep people alive."

I'm not convinced, although his words are reasonable, but I do feel a little better, as I let him tug me into a warm hug, relaxing into his embrace, hoping he's right.

* * *

><p>The instant I enter the gym the next day I find Katniss and Peeta by my side, the two falling into step with me like they belong there and I smile.<p>

"Where to?" I ask, and Katniss purses her lips as she eyes the stations before nodding at the snares.

"That'd be useful, we'd be able to catch our own food."

"Sounds good to me!" Peeta grins as we head on over, "Hopefully I'll be better at this than fire-starting, right Sky?"

He is, but only by a little.

Katniss is by far the best of us, she's quick and neat and her traps are simple but effective. However we find, the two of us, that working together, our traps are even better, because while Katniss is skilled at piecing it together, I'm far better at a range of intricate notes that do things Katniss' simple ones can't.

She looks impressed as I show her a knot that undoes when tugged a certain way, and tries to replicate it, tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth, while Peeta constructs simple net.

I look around the room at all the young Tributes, and my eyes settle on the tiny girl from 11 who is edging closer to our station, her big soft brown eyes fixed on Katniss.

"Katniss," Peeta's noticed her too, and his voice is soft, "I think you have a little shadow there."

She turns, surprised and then smiles and her face softens in a way I haven't seen yet, "Hi there…" she crouches down and holds out her hand, "You're Rue right? From 11?"

The tiny girl comes forward with a shy little smile and a nod, but relaxes as Katniss draws her into conversation. The two of them chatter on, with the little girl telling Katniss all about the rope climbing station, and Peeta and I watch them both quietly.

"I think she reminds Katniss of Prim," Peeta says softly, and when I look at him questioningly, he elaborates, "Her sister. She's 12 too…"

"The one she volunteered for." I look at the two, and feel a small pang as I do, "That little girl's isn't going to last long if she doesn't have a partner to protect her." I say softly.

Peeta nods, "Most of us won't last." He says it softly, and I look at him in surprise, "I don't think team work is high on everyone's priorities. Except the Careers, but they're only going to help themselves."

I frown and look around, and then at the Careers.

"They're strong because they work together." I say quietly, thoughts beginning to turn in my head,"They're a team. They watch each other's backs. A school of fish is safer together, a pod of dolphins too."

"Wolves." Peeta nods, and I glance over at him questioningly, "Wolves run in packs right? When a pack member is injured they don't abandon them. They do everything to fix them."

"We need to be like that." I say to him, leaning in, suddenly gripped by this idea, "You, me, Katniss, and anyone else we can pull in. Even if we're not paired, I'll have your back, and you'll have mine, and so on. All for one."

"Would that work?" Peeta looks skeptical but interested.

"Look." I nod towards little Rue who is demonstrating to Katniss her climbing. She's fast and nimble, and silent too, "And look," I nod towards the girl from 5 who is matching items at the plants station with swift ease, "And there," the boy from 3 is deftly doing something with some wires to make a snare, "Those are all skills, real survival skills, that brought together could benefit a whole. And we could protect each other."

"You mean an alliance." The deep voice behind us makes us turn in shock, and I look up, and up at the hulking shape of the boy from 11, who's gazing down at us with interest, "You want us all to work together?"

I nod, "Yeah," I glance at Peeta, who nods too, "Stronger together right? Even the President said it. 'Only by working together can we be truly strong.' Maybe…maybe the only way we can do this is by being a team."

11 ponders this and then nods, offering me his hand, "Done. I'm Thresh, and that is Rue."

"Sky," I introduce myself, "And that's Peeta and Katniss."

He glances at Katniss and I see approval in his eyes, as well as a softness as he looks at his little District partner. He wants to protect her, I realise, and he thinks this is the way to do it.

"I'm good with this plan," He nods, "So what should I concentrate on?"

I blink at him, unsure, before glancing at Peeta yet again. He too looks stumped, and so I consider, eyeing his strength, "Could you go over to the building station for the moment?" I ask politely, "We may need to set up camps and we'll need protection."

He nods, approving, "That's a good idea. 12, you coming?" He's looking at Peeta, at the strong arms and chest, and the baker glances at me now, as though uncertain.

"Go, by all means. The more we know as a group, the more likely we'll all survive." I smile and wave them off, "Go…bond."

Thresh just nods, but Peeta rolls his eyes at me as he goes.

I grin, unable to help but think that Peeta is a friend I will be glad to have through these games, and hopefully, beyond.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for the plan to spread.<p>

Peeta and Thresh return from their 'bonding time', and in tow they've brought the young boy from 3, who has an anxious but determined look on his face. Up close I see that he had nice eyes, a sensitive mouth, and I'm pretty sure that he's going to be popular with the boys and girls when he gets older.

"This is Keran." Peeta introduces, clapping him on the back, "Keran this is Sky, from 4, Rue from 12, and Katniss is my District partner."

He nods at us, and even more appreciatively at Katniss, eyes bright, "I saw you with the arrows yesterday. It was…fantastic." He enthuses, before flushing slightly, uncertain if he should have said anything. Katniss looks embarrassed by the praise but murmurs a thanks.

Keran glances at me, uncertain and I smile at him encouragingly.

"I want to join this…alliance?" he looked at Peeta, who nods, and then back at us, "I'm handy. I mean…I'm good with my hands. I build machines in my free time in 3. Not that I get much, but…still…?"

"We're glad to have you." I reassure him, and he smiles brightly, "Everyone's welcome in our alliance. We're all going to watch each other's backs."

"Sounds good to me…" Keran grins, and then hesitates, looking towards his District partner, who's struggling with the fire station, "Can I…"

"Of course." I quickly assure him, and he smiles even brighter before darting off towards her.

"Have you thought about the logistics of this alliance?" Thresh's deep voice asks and I look up at him questioningly, "How are we going to feed everyone?"

"I can hunt," Katniss nods towards the bow, "And Sky and I are good with snares."

"I'm good with the plant identification," I add, nodding towards the station in question, "So foraging is good, and if there is water, I might be able to catch fish."

"I think we've got food covered," Peeta grins and claps Thresh on the back, as Keran returns, partner in tow.

"I'm Adeline," the girl introduces herself, uncertain, "Keran mentioned something about an alliance?"

* * *

><p>"So…an alliance."<p>

Cato's voice startles me, and I yelp as I spin around to face him, fingers numbly dropping the plant in my hands.

It's lunch time, and I'd been halfway through identifying a board when the bell chimed, so I'd chosen to remain behind until I finished it. It means that the two of us are alone; no one else is in the room.

No Gamemakers.

No trainers.

Just us…and the Capitol, I realise, remembering this is being broadcast.

I turn to face him, and find him close, looming over me.

"What of it?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level.

"It's an insult." The boy growls the words, and leans in closer, "An alliance of the weak…"

"We're not weak…" I say quietly, meeting his gaze head on, "It's not weakness."

He barks a short sharp puff of laughter, "Oh little fish," he pushes me back against the table, "How wrong you are. How long do you think your rag tag little group will last mm? We'll have the supplies, the weapons, and if any of you try to take any of them, we'll kill you."

I gasp and glare at him, "You'd kill us? Even though you don't have to?"

"Wake up sweetheart," he leans in, and I feel my breath stutter, "This is a Hunger Games, and its kill or be killed."

"It's a Quarter Quell…" I correct him, "Survive or die. No one said anything about killing."

We stare at each other for long moments and then his expression changes slightly.

"You could join us," he murmurs, hand lifting and fingers lightly trailing down my jaw, "You're District 4 after all…and you're…I suppose….rather pretty. I could make sure you survive…you and Darrien."

"I gave them my word," I try to slide away from him, with an insincere smile, "So sorry."

"You're saying no?" his voice is incredulous, and he tugs me back to face him with one huge, strong hand. He's handsome, I'll give him that…but he terrifies me, "We're the _Careers_."

"I'm just a little fish." I remind him, turning away. He lets me go, to my surprise, and I walk towards the dining hall. Before I leave the room, I turn to face him once more, seeing him staring after me in confusion, "I'm just a little fish. I'm not a Career, and I never will be."

I leave the room, and as I shut the door behind me, I hear him mutter a curse, and the clatter as something large is thrown across the room in frustration.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

_**Next time: Sky meets Teesa and her District Partner Enbrin, as well as Zara, Darrien makes a choice, and Cato corners Sky again.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>bluesootsprite: <strong>Thank you! I'm glad you like Sky, I'm rather fond of her myself but then I'm just a little biased._

_**WereWolfFreak**: I'm happy to be back too! And yep! I welcome Matchup suggestions. Clove and Glimmer, Marvel and Clove or Thresh and Clove, all interesting ones. I'll love to hear your suggestions after this chapter!_

_**Pugs101**: Ahaha, yep, Finnick was referring to our beloved Annie, although in Sky's defense, she hasn't figured out that connection yet. And as for matchups, Cato and Sky, Darrien and Katniss (Interesting since she killed him last time around), Clove and Peeta (oh god that'd be hilarious) And I hope you enjoyed Cato in this chapter._

_**kittykat6625**: I'm trying very hard to make it different from Lady of the Lake this time around, and I'm glad you think I'm succeeding!_

_**Watching-Skies**: I'm glad you like the twist, and as for favourites surviving...well that depends, it seems everyone has very different ideas of favourites!_

_**ZambleTheZombie**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and you're on the right track, Sky or Ski...very similar!_

_**Juli-J:** I'm glad to have them back too, although it's hella hard writing them back in their ambivalent to one other stage! I got so used to writing them as a couple! I'll take the confusion on board and try to think of a way to show it's a separate story. Thanks for letting me know!_

_**ghwitch15**: Yes the characters have similar personalities, they'll react differently of course, it's a different setting and a year later, but they are in basic essence the same people that we know and love. And yep, Sky reminds him of Annie. As for matchups, Cato and Sky, Darrien and Peeta (interesting), Marvel and Clove all interesting._

_**Fan-atic-ionary:** Thank you!_

_**Guest**: Here's your hit of fic!_

_**Please please:** Updated as you see!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Survival Of The Fittest**

_So here we are again!_

_This chapter was surprisingly hard to write, I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, what bonds I wanted to form, but getting the words out was a whole other game. Fortunately they seem to be alright, although I'm not 100% happy with this chapter._

_There may be another update for Christmas, but if not, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. May you all have wonderful days with your families._

_ENJOY_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

By the end of lunchtime everyone who isn't a Career is aware of, and is a part of the alliance. I take a back seat, observing everyone as they crowd around Katniss, listening to her ideas and instructions. She's a natural leader, with a kind of magnetic energy, something that can't be manufactured or learned. You're either born with it, or you're not.

I move away towards the herb station once more and startle a little as someone suddenly appears in the corner of my eye, coming to stand beside me.

Looking over I recognise her as the girl from 5, with delicate, fine boned features and intelligent amber brown eyes. There's something about the curl of her lips, or a look in those eyes, or something…something indefinable that tells me, instinctually, that this is someone to be aware of, someone powerful, clever.

"An alliance of 19 Tributes…" she murmurs to me, picking up a root with dispassionate interest, "Unheard of."

"These are not a normal Hunger Games," I reply, equally blasé even as I sharpen my focus on her intently, "Why should we use normal Hunger Games tactics?"

"Innovative…" she murmurs, smiling slightly.

"Sensible." I rejoin, turning to face her, "But I suspect that's not why we're having this conversation."

She chuckles, "Naturally, but then I am curious. You three seem to be the ringleaders and yet, there is the girl from 12 in the limelight, the boy by her side, and you're over here…now why would that be?"

"Any thoughts?"

"A few. The first is an unwillingness to be the centre of attention. But I've been observing you, and you don't strike me as someone to find the scrutiny of others distressing. So second is the possibility that you've had a falling out with the other two...unlikely since I see no signs of tension. And lastly, you're happy to play a subordinate role and you like to observe. I suspect three is the most likely yes?"

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses," I reply easily, turning some dark red berries over in my hand, "That's what this alliance is about. Using the skills that might not be as obvious as waving a sword about, but are useful in their own way, as part of a greater whole."

"And your skill is?"

I shrug slightly, "Very little I'm afraid. Ideas perhaps."

"Well then…" She leans in and offers me her hand, amber eyes gleaming, "You and I are going to get along just fine. I'm Teesa."

"Sky." I take her hand in mine and give it a firm shake. She just smiles.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Keran, the boy from 3, joins me when I move to the ropeclimbing station and he's shadowed by the nervous, shy boy from 5, Teesa's District partner. The two of them seem to have formed an unlikely friendship, being of a similar age, and Keran seems quite protective of the other boy.<p>

"This is Enbrin, from 5," he introduces, and Enbrin nods shyly, giving me a small smile, "And this is Sky, from 4."

"Nice to meet you Enbrin," I reply reassuringly and return the smile, looking up at the ropes intended for us to climb, "Either of you have any idea how to tackle this?"

Both of them shake their heads, joining me, Enbrin still hesitating a little.

I figure there's a reason the two of them are over here, but they'll get to the reason when they want to. So I start climbing the rope, inching up it rather than deftly climbing hand over hand like I'd seen the two from 7 do.

I'm most of the way up when I feel my neck prickle. I look down and scan the room, and almost immediately catch the gaze of the Careers looking up at me. I can't see many details, it's too far away and my eyes are too weak, but I know they're looking up.

Cato has his arms folded, I can make out that much, and then he strides forward, straight for the rope climbing station.

I clutch my rope tighter, watching him approach a bullish Keran and nervous Enbrin, who shrinks back, hand reaching out to catch the sleeve of Keran's shirt.

"Don't get in my way," Cato growls, I can hear from up here, because the entire room's gone silent.

Keran, to his credit, doesn't move, "We're using this station." he insists.

"Not any more." He pushes past the much smaller, and slighter boy, who stumbles, but Cato's attention is up on me, high on my rope, "Well well...a fish on a line."

"What do you want 2?" I call back, legs tightening around the rope.

"I'm just enjoying the view..." he leers the words and my face flushes, "And I'm wondering what kind of game you're playing."

"Game?" I shift, my arms are beginning to ache, "What game?"

"Cato..." I hear Darrien's voice and it has a strong note of warning in it. I can see my District partner vaguely, walking towards the station, and I know him well enough to picture the frown on his face. Another figure grabs his arm, Marvel I think, and leans in to murmur something. Whatever it is he says, Darrien stops, pausing and then stilling, arms folding.

The blond boy from 2 doesn't even look around, his eyes are fixed up on me.

"I hear there's an alliance." he calls up, and I see Enbrin glance at Keran, nervously, "An alliance of all the little misfits, including you Little Fish."

For a moment I'm confused, I know he knows about the alliance, we'd spoken about it before lunch in our confrontation at the herb table. But then I realise…this is about the audience, the audience of Tributes and Gamemakers.

"So?" I inch up another pace, needing to move, "What of it?"

"There's only one alliance in the Hunger Games. Only one that matters. The Careers Alliance. And you and your...motley crew of useless are not Careers."

"And yet you're here..." I snark back, "Talking about it with me. If it didn't worry you Cato, you wouldn't be bothering."

I score a hit; I can see it in his body language.

"It's an insult. To me, to the Careers, to have a girl from 4 form...this..."

"It's got nothing to do with you Cato." my arms are really hurting now, "We just plan to survive."

He just stands there, seething, for a long moment before he grabs the end of the second rope, the one next to me, and begins to climb.

"Cato!" multiple voices shout his name and Darrien lunges forward, but despite his size Cato climbs quite swiftly out of reach before pausing to huff and puff. He's strong, very strong, but he's also large and heavy. Not ideal for climbing.

I start climbing again too, arms screaming as I head to the top and the huge rope ladder. I glance down once, seeing Darrien underneath me, Katniss beside him, her fists clenched, and Peeta beside her. I hear Clove shouting at Cato to get down now, and other dire threats. I see the Gamemakers watching, alert but not yet alarmed. And I remember the Capitol is watching.

Despite his size, Cato is fresher than I am. It takes him a while but he catches up and hangs there within arm's reach of me, and we hang there, swinging slightly, side by side.

We stare at one another and then my tongue quips of its own volition.

"Can I help you?"

I've been hanging around Finnick too long.

Cato's bright blue eyes narrow.

"What are you playing at Little Fish..." he murmurs, and I realise the climb has drained any anger he was feeling, "Why are you doing this?"

"What? Forming an alliance? Trying to survive? I don't want to be the sole survivor Cato...not if I don't have to be."

He eyes me, gaze intense, "You're strange..." his voice rumbles the words, "I thought I knew what to expect but...do you really think these...others will be able to survive? They'll be sitting ducks."

"Not if we work together..." I lean in slightly, "You could work with us you know...a bit of training and they..."

His hand snaps out and wraps around my throat and I gasp in sudden fear and shock. I hear sounds, exclamations of worry and an announcement blares out for 2 to release me. But our gazes are locked and his hand doesn't tighten.

Instead he leans in and breathes close to my lips, "I'll think about it."

Then he let's go and begins the long climb down, leaving me hanging there...thoroughly rattled.

* * *

><p>It's Peeta, followed by Katniss, who whisks me away when I finally reach the bottom of the rope, arms and legs shaking from unexpected use. Cato's been escorted out of the training facility for some cool down time and Peeta has this pinched, anxious look about his mouth.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asks for the hundredth time, as we sit down on the soft grass of the camouflage station. It's the one farthest in the corner, the one most out of the way, and I'm grateful to him for choosing it.

"I'm fine," I answer carefully, giving him a small smile as I fiddle with a paintbrush, "Truly I am. He just wanted some answers."

"He picked a hell of a way to do it." Katniss frowns deeply, watching me with something like concern, "I thought...well I don't know him at all. Who knows what he might have done."

"I don't think Cato is much of a one for strategy." I muse softly, "That was very spur of the moment I think."

"He fancies you." Peeta says bluntly, cheeks pinking a little as his eyes flick briefly towards Katniss, who scoffs loudly, "He does! He keeps watching her, keeps goading her...it's like a boy pulling a girl's pigtails in school. He wants her attention...but I don't think he knows why yet."

"So you think he fancies Sky, but doesn't know he fancies her..." Katniss rolls her eyes, "Peeta, that's stupid."

"It's not." he looks affronted, "He's got it in his thick skull that Sky's the reason everything's different this time around."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes because Sky came up with the Quarter Quell theme." Katniss snarks sarcastically, folding her arms, still clearly and obviously unimpressed.

Peeta glares at her.

"Even without the theme, everything was going down normal lines until Sky here had the brilliant idea of everyone working together. Suddenly everything's different. I don't think Cato likes change..."

"How do you know so much about Cato?" Katniss narrows her grey eyes at him, "He's a Career. A Career from 2 in fact. He's just a dumb brute. A dangerous dumb brute, but still. Brute. That's all we need to know."

I can tell Peeta disagrees but he subsides for now, content to paint a delicate pattern on his hand. I watch, fascinated, because Peeta is truly talented. In a few deft strokes he's managed to turn his fingers from pale human pink to indistinguishable sticks against the earth.

"That's incredible..." I breathe, awed by such a beautiful gift, "Wow...how do you do that?"

"This?" Peeta looks surprised, "I dunno, just used to decorate the cakes and things at the bakery. Guess the skillset translates.."

I glance up in time to see Katniss watch Peeta for a long moment and then head off, going straight to little Rue and Thresh, who is watching her clambering over some obstacles.

"Cato's not a brute." Peeta's voice is quiet but with intent focus in it. I look back at him and meet his gentle blue eyes steadily, "He might seem like one, and it's easy to assume it. But he's not. He's just physical. And I think you unsettle him."

"The feeling's mutual..." I assure him softly, stirring a dark red with the brush, "Half the time I think he wants to kill me...and the rest...I don't know."

Peeta nods and we lapse into comfortable silence. I feel very safe with Peeta, I realise. He's like me, we see the world in a similar way, and so we understand each other in a way I don't with Finnick or even Darrien. They have their own parts of me that they claim as their own, but Peeta...I think in time, if we both survive this...I think Peeta and I could be very good friends.

* * *

><p>"And how was school today children?" Finnick asks Darrien and I as we enter the District 4 floor. He's waiting for us, an unread book on his lap, as his gaze travels from my face to my best friends and then back, "Did you play nicely with the other kids? Do I need to speak to their parents?"<p>

"Finnick." Mags scolds, walking into the living area with a mug of something steaming in her arthritic hands, "Behave."

I just smile, as Darrien shakes his head.

"It was a good day." I answer him, moving forward to flop on the couch, Darrien sitting beside me, "Interesting."

"Interesting? Do tell…" Finnick perks up even more, leaning in to listen, "What happened?"

"Sky formed an alliance. And pissed off a Career." Darrien murmurs, and laughs softly as I elbow him, "What? You did."

"Did you?" Finnick looks proud, "That's my girl. Who'd you align with?"

"Everyone…" Darrien mutters and I elbow him again. He's clearly been around Finnick too long too, he's starting to get a bit more of a sassy attitude.

"Everyone?" Finnick's eyebrow shoots up, "What do you mean everyone?"

"He means everyone who's not a Career." I reply, shrugging, "19 Tributes. We're all going to work together."

Finnick's eyes widen and Mags pauses mid sip in surprise.

"You got everyone to work together?"

"Well Katniss got everyone…" I correct, discomforted, "But everyone's in yes."

"Wow…okay…game changer…" Finnick looks pleased, "So the Careers might be at a disadvantage now, I guess we'll see how good those combat skills are then."

"And how willing they'll be to hurt or kill other tributes to further their game." Darrien's voice is soft and when I look up at him there's a small troubled frown on his face.

I make a soft questioning sound and he shoots me a smile, shaking his head. I drop it, but I store it away too to ponder and worry over later.

"You mentioned pissing off a Career…" Finnick leans in, and his eyes are bright, "Tell me everything…"

* * *

><p>"Peeta could very well be right you know..." Finnick observes later that night, sprawled on my bed and taking up most of the room with his long limbs, "Cato could very well fancy you. What an interesting twist that is..."<p>

"Finnick..." I warn, giving him a look over my book. He managed somehow to acquire some books from before the dark times, legends and tales that I'd never read before. He'd found them for me, because he knew I'd like them, and that they'd stop me from fretting. I'd teared up a little at his thoughtfulness and immediately curled up with one, while Finnick flopped on my bed and proceeded to distract me from his gifts.

"This is important love." He informs me, fixing me with those sea green eyes that have broken a thousand hearts, "When it's about survival, every tool must be used."

"Cato's a tool." I agree softly, ignoring his snickering even as my lips curl up, "But he's not one to be used."

"If he fancies you, like Peeta believes, then that's a hell of a weapon." Finnick contradicts, "If you managed to snag him as a partner, he'd have to work with your new alliance. And emotionally stunted those 2's may be...they can damn well fight."

I consider his point, as even I can acknowledge it's a good one. Could I use this…strange attraction that Cato and I have for each other to benefit my alliance? Even as I think it, I quail away from the idea of using someone in such a fashion.

"Sorry Finnick…" I say quietly, ducking my head, "I don't play games like that…"

He glances up and his eyes soften fondly, a hand reaching up to pat my knee gently, "You really are special Sky." He says softly, and smiles sadly, "You don't belong here…"

"None of us belong here…" I say softly, and turn a page blindly, "And yet here we are."

He watches me for a long moment before taking my hand in his, "We've spoken about Cato fancying you…" he says softly, "What about you? What do you feel about our fierce fighter from 2?"

"He…" I struggle with my words, trying to think of a way to describe the feelings of exhilaration, excitement, terror, fear, adrenaline… "He excites me…" I reply, shaking my head, "And he terrifies me. He could kill me in a snap of his wrist, and his temper…he has a bad temper…but…" I pause, and shake my head, "I don't know…he excites me…and frightens me."

My mentor considers me for a long moment before leaning in and kissing my forehead softly, hand lifting to cradle my cheek, "Take it as it comes, okay? And I'll watch your back."

I smile softly and lean into his touch, "Finnick?" I ask softly, and he hums a soft affirmative, "You said I remind you of someone…before…"

He sighs softly and rests his cheek against my hair, "Yeah you do. Someone kind, sensitive, gentle…just like you are. She was a Tribute just like you…"

"Did she die?" I ask softly, looking up at him. He shakes his head, face sad.

"No. But the Games broke her. They're like a hammer Sky, a hammer on a gemstone. They find your fault line and hit it until you break apart. Sometimes those lines are too deep, too hard to come bake from, and sometimes…sometimes you can live without that piece you lost, or you kind of cobble yourself back to some semblance of how you were."

My heart clutches because I know just who he's speaking about. He's talking about Annie, Annie Cresta, the victor from a few years ago. She'd gone mad they said, so addled with grief. Everyone was surprised she'd lived to become a Victor, but many whispered that she was a cruel warning about the price of being a Hunger Games Victor.

I remind Finnick of her. She is the person he loves.

I pull him into a tight hug and hold him close as his fingers card through my hair.

"You remind me of her," he whispers, "But you're not her. You're Sky. Feisty Sky, who sasses Careers and convinces Tributes to work together. You're gentle, and loving and kind, but you're strong. And you can win. I know you can. I will make sure you do."

* * *

><p>Darrien is humming with tension as we descend in the lift the next morning, I can practically hear his skin zinging with it. I shoot him questioning looks, but he doesn't return them, so I let him be. I figure he'll let me know when it's time for me to know.<p>

The doors open and we're confronted by a mass of Tributes gathered by the lifts, all chattering together.

I'm shocked, and so is Darrien, so much so that the lift doors almost close on us again. Peeta spots us then, and hurries over, smiling, as he draws me out, Darrien following quietly.

"We thought we'd all organise where to go for this last day, you know? Really maximise everything. Hello Darrien," he greets my partner, face open and friendly, "You joining us?"

Darrien's blue eyes meet my questioning ones and he simply nods, and I realise that this is what he'd been so nervous about. He's leaving the Career alliance, he's choosing me and my bunch of 'misfits'.

"Darrien…" I say softly, eyes flicking to where the other Careers are already gathered. Clove's sharp eyes have already spotted Darrien's entrance and are watching him interestedly, but the others are oblivious. For now, "You don't have to do this…"

"I know." He looks down at me and gives me a small smile, "This was always my plan. I just…wasn't expecting to like them." He nods towards the Careers, "But you're my alliance. My first and main alliance. And this is important to you, and I agree with it. So…here I am."

Peeta looks impressed, and so does Katniss, who has joined us.

"Well we're glad to have you!" he says, and grips Darrien's hand before drawing him into the group, introducing him to everyone. I hang back and watch the Careers.

Marvel is the next to notice Darrien standing with us, and he looks unsurprised, a small frown creasing his forehead as he watches my District partner. Clove too looks unsurprised, intense little face calculating.

Then Cato notices, and his face goes dark with thunder. Immediately he strides towards us and I firmly plant myself between my District partner and him. He stops half a pace before me, looming over me, trying his physical intimidation thing again.

"Out of my way little fish…" He murmurs, "Your District parter and I have business."

"No we don't." Darrien steps up beside me, hand resting lightly on my shoulder. Cato's blue eyes flick to the hold and he frowns slightly before focusing on Darrien's blue gaze, "I'm sorry Cato, but I believe this alliance is the right one for me."

"You're defecting." Cato's voice is incredulous, "To…THIS?"

His arm sweep takes in all of us, and is disparaging even in that simple movement.

"I'm choosing them yes. I'm choosing Sky."

"Why?" Cato looks completely poleaxed and confused, angry too, "You trained with us…you…"

"I believe they're right. I think we should work together." Darrien remains calm and I give him a small smile, "They're right."

"And so are you." Marvel agrees, his hazel eyes warm as he grins at Darrien, "I'm glad you chose this…"

"You knew?" Cato turns on Marvel, face shocked, "You knew!"

"Course he knew," Clove rolls her eyes, "You're such a moron Cato, they've been making doe eyes at each other since day 1. It's been disgusting…and you'd have noticed too if you weren't making doe eyes of your own. Pathetic." She smirks at me, before walking forward, stepping to stand on Darrien's other side, resting her arm on his shoulder, "Lower Darrien, you're too tall."

To my surprise he does duck a bit, which makes her smirk again.

"Clove…" Cato's voice is a warning growl, "What are you doing…?"

"Joining the winning team Cato." The dark haired girl shrugs, "They have numbers, brains…I think fighting them and the Arena is stupid. So we should work together. It's only logical, right Marvel?"

"Right.." and the light haired boy walks to join us as well, leaving Cato and Glimmer on their own.

The blonde beauty from 1 hesitates, eyeing the boy from 2, before she follows her partner, leaving Cato alone.

His mouth works furiously and then he turns, storming away and leaving the remaining 23 Tributes watching him go.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Clove assign tasks, the dark haired Career girl assuming a lieutenant role easily. The two work together well, both being practical, although Katniss obviously doesn't trust the girl from 2. Clove doesn't seem to care and does her own thing.<p>

She forms an instant bond, a terrifying one, with Teesa, the two scheming away together with matching worrying smirks on their lips. They're both smart, and cunning, and their alliance is a rather unholy one. Both Peeta and I watch them with something akin to fear, before the bakers' boy retreats to the hand to hand combat stand with Keran, Thresh and shy Enbrin following him.

Darrien gathers up some of the other younger and smaller Tributes and with Marvel he starts teaching them about spears, and how to handle them for defence.

Katniss heads with Rue and a little girl from 8 who shyly introduces herself as Zara, to the snares station. The boy from 10 and the one from 8 head to firestarting, and finally I'm left with Clove and Teesa. The two of them quickly head to the combat stations, and Clove begins showing the redhaired girl about throwing knives.

I watch everyone for a long moment before looking over at where Cato is practicing his sword work. He's kind of beautiful like this, he obviously knows every movement, every shift of his body is honed, practiced. He looks in control, but I can see his mouth is tight and set, revealing the truth of his mood.

I hesitate for a long moment before I gather up my courage and walk over to the blades station and stand there, waiting.

He decapitates a dummy or two and then turns to face me, sweat glistening on his neck and hair dark with it.

"What?" he asks rudely, glaring at me mulishly.

"This isn't an attack on you Cato…" I say it quietly, amiably, like I would to a riled up animal, "We're not against you."

"Oh no? Everyone in my alliance just abandoned me!" He seethes the words and takes a step forward, pushing me back against one of the dummies, "How is that not personal little fish?"

"They weren't leaving you. They were leaving an alliance that no longer gave them the best odds of survival." My eyes are locked on his, even as I feel my knees quake, "This isn't a normal Hunger Games Cato. We have to adapt…"

"Do you know…do you have any idea how long I've…how much I've…" he runs a hand through his hair and I can see he's truly agitated, "This isn't what I planned."

"Maybe it could be better…" I shrug slightly, and he glares at me, "What? I'm sorry but it could. This way we're all a bit safer."

His hand reaches out and grips my neck again, this time on the side and he tilts my head up to his. We stare at each other, nose to nose, before he murmurs softly.

"Because I have no intention of dying alone and pathetic in that Arena, I'm joining your little alliance." He murmurs, for my ears only, "But you can be sure, Little Fish, I have my eye on you." He moves away, stalking towards Peeta and the others at the hand to hand combat station and I slump against the dummy feeling winded.

God…why does everything have to be so hard?

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Next time: Scores are given, interviews are had. Clove and Teesa continue to be a force to be reckoned with, Peeta and Cato face off and it ends surprisingly, Katniss surprises everyone in the Capitol but not the Tributes, and Cato and Sky have more encounters.**

* * *

><p><em>No review reponses this time guys, sorry. I've got a hella sore throat and I just wanna post this and head to bed. Apologies but thank you to all of you for reviewing!.<em>

_Please remember to let me know who you think should be matched up in the Quarter Quell twist._


End file.
